Due to the increasing uptake of IP-TV, video-on-demand, and so-called triple-play (high-speed internet, telephony, and digital TV over a broadband link) services, the demands on the underlying network infrastructure become more stringent. These increasing demands must be approached both from a service provisioning point of view, i.e. by providing a network that is designed to offer the required performance, and from a customer support point of view, i.e. by deploying the necessary tools to detect and remedy performance problems that affect the quality of the service received by the end user.